Fire And Ice
by martinskki
Summary: with a little creativity and help from a sweet treat, lucas finds the perfect way to soothe maya's sunburn.


Hell. That's what Maya had decided being pale and sunburn prone during the summer in New York City was. She was strewn across the couch in her living room, attempting to tend to the scorched skin on her chest and back. The day before, Riley had dragged the whole gang to a water park an hour away, and despite the layers of sunscreen Maya liberally applied every hour, she still left with lobster red skin and a fever all over. Today was another miserable day, the temperature reaching well above ninety and the sun out in full force, trapping her in her own home with nothing but a bottle of Aloe Vera to keep her company.

Lucas had a scrimmage baseball game that morning, and Maya had intended on playing the role of the supportive girlfriend and tagging along, but on the phone last night, when she realized that the cool screen of her iPhone was soothing to her pink cheeks, she reluctantly opted out with encouragement from Lucas, making him promise to stop by with ice cream when the game was over.

She was struggling to slather a handful of the cooling gel between her shoulder blades when she heard a knock at the door. Groaning, she flung herself from her spot on the cushions, stepping carefully, wincing every time her shirt rubbed against her shoulders.

When she finally got to the door, she was greeted with a grinning Lucas Friar holding a snow cone in each hand. "Hey hot stuff." He looked her up and down, eyes lingering on the reddest parts of her skin, obviously proud of his pun.

"Ugh." Maya only replied in a weak groan, freeing his left hand of the blue snow cone. "I thought you were getting ice cream?" She said horsely, as if the sun had also taken her vocal cords.

Lucas chuckled as he watched her chomp into the shaved ice. "Thought these would work better." He pecked her on the forehead as he stepped into the apartment.

Maya grimaced, but leaned into him nonetheless. "Gentle." She muttered.

"Oh, Sorry." He looked down at the small blonde leaning against him. Her head rested on his chest, her eyes closed as if she were trying to take a quick nap. "Let's sit down." He lead her to the couch, slowly releasing her onto the pillows before settling in next to her, finally digging his lips into his own red snow cone.

Maya swung her legs into his lap. They were tan, the only part of her body that hadn't burned, and stood out against the rest of her scarlet skin.

"You really don't feel well, do you?" Lucas stared at her heavy eyes as she made her way through her snow cone, noticing the streaks of blue stained on her pink lips.

"Gee, why do you say that?" Maya joked, widening her expression a bit, hinting that the real Maya was still there, even if she appeared to have temporarily transformed into a tomato.

Lucas just laughed and stroked her calf with his warm hand, the other frozen from the flavored ice in it. "Well, is my remedy working?" He was dancing his fingers up her thigh, sending shivers down her spine that weren't from the snow cone.

Maya's face contorted into something mischievous, and she leaned closer to him, taking another bite from her shaved ice. "You tell me." She challenged, hooking her free hand around his neck and tugging him closer to her. "Do I seem cooler to you?"

Lucas lifted his lips from his cone, a slight red ring lining his mouth. He moved forward an inch and kissed her, the cherry and blueberry flavors on their lips mixing into something dizzying. "Quite the opposite." He mumbled, going back in for another kiss, this time nibbling her bottom lip before pulling away. "You're on fire."

Maya hummed in response, taking a mouthful of his snow cone now. The ice was like heaven on her sun kissed lips, and she rubbed the cold into them for a moment before offering him a bite of her own cone. He happily accepted, savoring the chill it gave him as it cooled his insides. This gave him an idea. He buried his lips into his cone again, soaking them in ice and cherry syrup.

Without speaking, Lucas dipped his head and pressed his lips to her neck, his frozen mouth melting away the heat beneath her skin.

Maya gasped, instinctively threading her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to continue. He did, by lightly using his tongue, also cold and laced in cherry flavor, to trace his way across her neck, scattering kisses at random stops, though they didn't feel random at all. Maya swore he was strategically hitting all of her sweetest, most burned spots, and she inched closer to him with every kiss.

He lifted his head for a moment, only to take another bite of snow cone, this time stealing from her blueberry one, enjoying the mix of flavors yet again. He pecked her lips and gave her a devilish glance before placing a firm kiss in the center of her chest, prompting a weak moan to escape Maya's blue lips.

"Lucas." She whispered, relishing in the way her fever seemed to diminish with every touch of his lips. There was a new heat now, and it was coursing through her veins, vibrating against her skin, and forcing her to tug on the locks of his hair between her fingers, making him face her. She crunched into her snow cone, that was now on its way to melting, then met his mouth with her own, kissing him harder than before, this time with purpose. She was drowning in the taste of cherry and blueberry, her mind spinning and shades of red and blue flashing behind her eyes.

They separated for a moment, taking one last bite of their ice, freezing their lips until they were near numb, then tossed the empty cones onto the coffee table beside them. Maya laid on her back, her crimson flesh even redder with desire now. Lucas grinned, plunging his lips back down toward her chest, peppering ice cold kisses along her collar bones, sending sighs of relief and pleasure through Maya's throat. She wrapped her tiny arms around his torso, massaging her fingers into his back, trying to somehow reciprocate the relief he was giving her.

Lucas's hands trailed down her sides, resting at the hem of her shirt. He could feel his mouth getting warmer by the second, and wanted to make sure he'd covered as much ground as he could. His fingers worked their way onto her blistered stomach, the fever in her skin setting his fingertips on fire. He slowly pushed her shirt up and willed his mouth to vacate the spot on her chest he'd been working on, coaxing a whimper to escape Maya's lips.

With purpose, but not too hurriedly, he peeled her thin t-shirt from her body, Maya lifting her head and arms in a rush, desperate for him to continue performing this miracle. Lucas brushed locks of golden hair from her face, cupping her head in his hand easily and stroking her cheek, getting light headed as he stared into her sky-colored irises, noticing how well the blue on her lips complimented them. Her expression softened under his gaze, and she unhooked a hand from his back to brush her petite fingers along his jawline, rubbing his earlobe between her thumb and forefinger. They stayed like that until Lucas realized he was still losing iciness in his lips, and he shook himself out of it hesitantly, lowering his focus to her stomach, mapping a trail of light kisses down her shoulders and chest, unable to resist hearing her hum just a little bit more.

His snow cone lips were almost gone, but still, he nipped at her stomach with intent; drawing a circle around her belly button with his tongue, tracing an "M" into her abdomen with sweet, cold, peppered kisses. He simultaneously dug his fingers into her hair, tugging on a fistful whenever he knew it would drive her crazy, her tiny gasps like music to his ears.

His grand finale were her hips. Lucas planted slow, lingering, sloppy kisses on each one, fighting the top of her loose athletic shorts for their attention. Maya was burned here the worst, so it was the most sensitive place he could reach, and he had to resist the urge to look up at her when she arched her back slightly into his mouth, begging for more. He nibbled ever so gently at her tight skin, and the minute pain mixed with the significant pleasure was almost too much for Maya, and she rested her hips back onto the couch, yanking at the fistfuls of his hair she had in her hands, almost causing him to moan along with her.

Lucas rested his chin on her stomach, his lips now officially back to normal temperature, if not hotter than they were before the snow cones. "So…" He began, a playful smirk plastered across his stupidly attractive face. "Feel any better?"

Maya giggled at not only his question, but the tuft of hair in the back of his head sticking straight up. "Just a little."

"Happy I could be of service." He winked sarcastically, prompting a scoff from her that lifted his head as she sighed.

Maya rolled her eyes, though he knew she secretly loved when he did that. "At least you're good for something." She teased, positioning him so that he was hovering over her. She linked her fingers together behind his neck, studying his eyes before pressing a soft kiss to his pout in gratitude.

By the time Lucas broke away, he was almost gasping for breath. "I think the words you're looking for are 'Thank you'." He badgered.

Maya squinted her eyes at him in annoyance, raising her eyebrows. "Who needs words when…" She finished her sentence by pulling him toward her once more, their lips colliding, blue cherry flavor taking over their taste buds. And then, they were kissing with the purpose of starting a fire in each other, rather than putting it out.


End file.
